It's Just Troublesome
by Bluegirlboo
Summary: All Shikamaru wanted was an average life, but ironically he has the highest IQ in school which gains him extra attention & there's a loud blond girl who's really troublesome. And well she makes his life more troublesome than it is already. / ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! It's a new story. Lately I been obsessed with ShikaIno. This story will probably contain alot of drama. xD Gawd poor Shika. He probably would want this, but his already a ninja soo too bad. I probably won't continue my last story since I lost interest in SasuNaru... for now... haha But anyways Hope you like my new story. ^.^ **

**Oh yeah and this contains NaruHina & SasuSaku & slight NejiTen hints, and Anti-SasuIno! So if you don't like I'm sorry!**

* * *

><p><em>"I just want an average life. I want to get married to a girl who isn't pretty or ugly. Just decent looking with a decent attitude."<em>

_I remember saying that a few years back. I don't want to marry someone troublesome and loud like my father did. But my life is ironic. I am one of the most intelligent students in my school, so I get attention all the time. And theres a certain loud blond girl with blue eyes who's in my life…. And she's very troublesome._

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!"<p>

"Ino…You don't have to scream anymore. He's probably gonna come out."

"I don't care Choji! He's so slow, so I need to remind him we are here. Shikama-!"

"Ino. I'm coming out in a few minutes. I need to get some of my stuff first."

"Well hurry! I don't want to be late for school!"

"Ok. Calm down… such a troublesome girl…"

Standing outside Shikamaru window, are his 2 best friends since his childhood, Choji and Ino. They walked to school together since they were small children. They always been neighbors, and they're dads are best friends as well. Now they're 16 and they're still together.

Shikamaru grabbed his books and his bag quickly. He doesn't like to keep Ino waiting. Or else she'll just yell more at him.

"Yo Choji. Hey Ino."

"Finally Shikamaru! We been waiting for ever!"

"Ino. It's only been like 5 minutes."

"Choji! Who's side are you on?"

"Troublesome…. Let's just go."

"Yeah! Let's hurry! I want to go see Sasuke-kun already!"

"Uh..ok…"

"Like I said troublesome."

Shikamaru always wondered why Ino liked Sasuke. Sasuke didn't really notice her presence, and when he did he was just extremely annoyed of her. And Shikamaru always cheered up Ino when Sasuke said something mean to her, ever since they were kids. He really didn't like to see her sad. He prefers her normal loud self.

As they were walking TenTen appears out of nowhere. She runs toward the three.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Tenten! Why are you so worked up! Are you gonna go meet Neji somewhere?"

Ino winked her at her. She loved to tease TenTen about Neji. TenTen started to blush faintly.

"No! We are just friends. Anyways, it's cause Sakura is finally gonna confess to Sasuke! It's about time! He couldn't reject her! It's so obvious he likes her back. Ever since Naruto started to date Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura have been hanging out together more. They already look like a couple already, so they should make this official! They are so cute together!"

"Forehead…confess to Sasuke-kun? She doesn't really have a chance. She might be my best friend but I don't see it happening. He might like her as friend only. Look at Karin… She got her heartbroken after she confessed and they were actually kinda friends. Sasuke-kun always rejects girls. It's been like that for years."

"Fine! Let's go see then!"

"Fine! But I'm right anyways."

Ino & Tenten raced to Konoha High… while Shikamaru & Choji just walked behind in their own pace. Shikamaru stared at Ino… He was a bit annoyed…

"Why does she even care about Sasuke… It's always Sasuke-kun this…. It's annoying. She's so troublesome."

"Haha if I didn't know any I say you're a bit jealous."

That comment surprised Shikamaru a bit. He blushed instantly at his friends comment, but he denied.

"No it's not that… It's just that he doesn't even acknowledge her…. And god all the girls are Sasuke crazy."

Choji chuckled a bit and smirked at his friend. He didn't believe him at all.

"Uh huh... I completely believe you." he said sarcastically.

"Whatever... so troublesome…." Grunted Shikamaru… with a visible light pink color in his cheeks.

* * *

><p>When they got to school, they joined their group of friends. Hinata was with Naruto and Neji who was giving some dark glares to Naruto. He's bit protective of Hinata sand Hinata just giggles while naruto is looks a bit nervous. Kiba &amp; Lee were just chatting loudly about something while Shino just stood with them silently. When Naruto saw Ino, Tenten, Choji, &amp; Shikamaru arrive he waved and ran to them. Everyone else whet to join them as well.<p>

"Yo guys! Guess what happen today! Sasuke and Sakura-Chan finally started dating! It's about that bastard gave her a chance. I even saw them walking and holding hands. Everyone is talking about them."

"Sakura-chan finally confessed to Sasuke-kun this morning. ," informed Hinata.

Tenten turned to Ino and raised a brow at her.

"See Ino! I told you he liked her…..Ino… Are you ok?"

Suddenly everyone started at Ino.

Ino was shocked. She was frustrated. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"It's not fair…." She said quietly.

She kept trying to fight her tears, but they kept rolling down her cheeks. But the she felt some sort of pain…

"It's not fair…!" she said louder.

She sounded really hurt. Everyone kept looking at her. They all knew Ino like Sasuke, but they didn't think she liked him that much. She turn around and ran away. Suddenly someone yelled to her.

"Ino! Wait!"

Shikamaru ran after her. He hated to see her cry. He couldn't bear to see Ino cried ever since they were kids. It was troublesome, but he really cared for her.

Everyone was surprised when they saw he get up. He's so lazy and carefree. He seems to never care about anyone.

"There he goes again."

"What do you mean Choji?" TenTen asked curiously. Everyone was curious. They fixed their eyes on Choji who's observed Ino & Shikamru since they were kids.

"Every time Ino gets hurt, he comforts her. He always so concerned about her. I know he cares about all his friends but it's different with her. He's been like that ever since we were small. Every time Sasuke would be mean to Ino, Shikamaru would be there for her. He always gets bothered when Ino mentions Sasuke."

"Choji…Shikamaru likes Ino, huh?"

"Probably but he's never admitted to me or to himself for that matter."

The bell suddenly rang. Everyone started to head to class.

Ino was crying on top of the school roof. When she felt sad or something she would always go there, and of course Shikamaru knew just were to find her.

"Ino…"

She looked at him. Her face was bright pink. She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shikamaru…go away. I want to be alone."

Shikamaru ignored her.

"Ino are you ok?"

"No Shikamaru. I have been in love with this guy so long… A guy my best friend also loved. We fought for him, but I lost. I lost the guy I been in love with since I was a little kid. What I don't get is why I never gave up on him. You were right when you asked me why I even liked him. I means he's a jerk to me, and he always hurts me... I'm really am stupid, huh? Why would he like me.. I'm just so loud and annoying and… "

She was crying a lot. Shikamaru couldn't stand the sight of it. She kept insulting herself... He just felt like smacking that Uchiha for hurting her.

"Ino! You're not stupid! You….might be loud and troublesome but… your kind and... You're a strong girl and I know your gonna get through this. Your gonna see that you don't need Sasuke,,, You're a really cool girl… You don't really annoy me… Well I really like the way you are."

Ino was a little shock. Shikamaru can be lazy, but he was caring and nice. She started to smile a bit and she looked at him.

"Shikamaru… You do always have a way with words."

"Ino…"

They were looking at each other intensely. Chestnut brown to aqua blue orbs. Shikamaru felt the urge to move closer to her… He felt his heart beating faster... He just couldn't stand seeing this girl cry. He knew she meant so much to much to her, but he didn't fully understand why. He started moving his hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, but the door suddenly opened stunning them both. They both turned to see who it was,

"Oh… sorry… Didn't mean to intrude up here!"

* * *

><p><strong>So who do you guys think this mystery person is? ;D<strong>

**Kinda short & simple, right? xD **I know I have crappy writing but thats why Im writing fanfiction & I'm even blogging to practice more. Practice makes perfect. haha **And I hope Shika isn't too OCC, but idk I've always thought he was a bit jealous of Sasuke since episode 3! It's like NaruSaku in the sense that Shikamaru is jealous of Sasuke cause Ino likes him. Soo yeah I've can right a whole manifesto why I think Shika is attracted to Ino. But you can find awesome ones on Naruto Forums & LJ so yeah. xD **

**Blah hope to update soon. .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I uploaded the next chapter faster than I thought! Well hope you enjoy it! I know it's short & probably full of mistakes but I write at night.. like AM night! xD Sooo sorry! And thanks for the Reviews I got on my last chapter! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ino &amp; Shikamaru were caught in each other gazes until the door slammed open. They turned their heads quickly to see who it was.<p>

"Oh… sorry… Didn't mean to intrude up here!"

It was a mysterious student with very pale skin... He had black hair and the same dark eyes Sasuke had. He was slim, but tall. He was holding a sketch pad in his hands. Ino & Shikamaru had never seen him before. He gave them a smile.

"Oh no it ok…." Ino spoke quietly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh alright then, "he said. He walked to the other side of the school roof and started sketching.

Ino then realized that she was looking straight into Shikamaru's eyes before the door opened. She started to feel a blush forming. She then decided that she just needs to spend some time alone and think about everything.

"I think you should go back to class Shikamaru before people start getting any wrong ideas…. I'll just hang up here for awhile."

"But Ino… " Shikamaru said. He was worried. He didn't just want to leave her alone, but she could tell Ino wanted to just clear her head…

"Shikamaru, you would want to mess up your perfect scores in class because of me…. Now go…" she said in a louder demanding voice, but she kinda gave him a sweet, sad smile. He started heading for the door, but stop at the door.

"Ino… I'll see you later." He stared at her with a worried face, and waved at her. She just gave him another small smile and waved back.

* * *

><p>Ino then just walked to the end of the school top and just leaned on the fence. She stared at the clouds for awhile. She started thinking about Sakura and Sasuke. How happy Sakura must be with Sasuke. Sasuke was perfect. He was incredibly handsome, smart, athletic, and in the end he was very caring towards his friends. Even though Ino was never really one of his friends, Sakura would tell her that he was a very caring friend. That he would look out for Naruto's dumbass at times, and well with her… He could be quiet with Sakura at times, but he was also there for her we she had a trouble or just when she felt sad. He knew when she wasn't herself. He was there when she needed someone the most.<p>

As she thought about the Sakura's & Sasuke's relationship, that instantly reminded her of Shikamaru. She started thinking about all the times Shikamaru was there when she needed someone. Everytime she felt out of place Shikamaru knew. He would always be there for her especially when she needed someone the most. He also look out for Choji, aswell. "_That Shikmaru. He really those know when something not right." _Ino thought to herself with a bit of a smile.

But at that moment her thoughts were interrupted by the mysterious student from earlier. He spoke to her in a gentle tone.

"Um… Hello umm... lovely lady." This comment made Ino blush instantly. She fixed her eyes on him.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you ok? You been lost in thought for quite awhile, and well you seem like you were crying when I came in," the guy spoke softly with a smile in his face. "Did that guy you were with reject you or something?"

This made Ino face flush completely. She had to explain everything to this guy. She didn't want to be thought of a girl who was rejected by her childhood friend.

"No! No... You have it all wrong! I didn't get rejected by anyone… Well not by him.. I don't like Shikamaru that way…"

"Oh so this Shikamaru is just a friend who came to comfort you."

"Well… I guess... He is a really nice guy even though he completely lazy, but anyways… I wasn't crying cause of him. I don't think he'll ever make me cry..." She smiled at that comment she made.

"Oh I see why were you crying then?" Sai asked. He then leaned against the fence with her. He looked at her and smiled. She blushed a bit.

"Umm… Well I got my heartbroken by my lifelong crush. My best friend and I both liked him ever since we we're little girls. And well we became _rivals_ even though we are still best friends… Well she won, and I'm heartbroken."

The guy just looked at her. He listen to what she said. Then he thought about a response.

"Well maybe there's a good reason why he choose her and not you. I mean who was closer to him?"

It kinda hurt Ino to say this…

"Well she was… I was just a mere fangirl in his eyes. I always wanted to get close to him but it was impossible." Ino started tearing up. "Sakura, Naruto, & Sasuke have always been relatively close which gave her the upper hand. Sasuke started to let her get close to him even though at first he would just ignore her. They actually grew strong feeling towards each other together…"

The guy soften his eyes at her sad face… He felt bad for her.

"Well I guess it couldn't be helped. He chose her because they actually spend time together. They trusted each other and well the feelings just developed. You loved him because of the exterior while Sakura started to actually for him for who he really is. You loved him for who you think he is, and what he appears to be."

That hit Ino. That made her realize how foolish she's been to carry out this crush. She knew what this mysterious guy spoke was the truth she didn't want to admit.

'But I love Sasuke-kun… I really do…" She spoke softly with a trace of sadness. She was looking down to the floor.

"Well maybe you think that now… but you'll find someone for you later. It's a surprise to most. Even to Sakura & Sasuke. Sakura probably thought she would never be with him, but look at them now. Don't worry you'll find someone to heal your heart." He smiled at her and she smiled back. This really spoke to Ino… She felt a bit better.

"Yeah your right! You're a pretty cool and nice guy. And oh my god… I haven't even asked you for your name!"

"Thanks. Oh it ok... Anyways I just came to speak to you out of the blue. Well I'm Sai." He smiled at her.  
>"Sai? Ok. Well I'm Ino. Nice to meet you." She gave him a smile back.<p>

"Nice to meet you, too, beautiful."

She blushed at his comment too. Guys were never this gentleman like. Realizing that she's been up in the roof for quite awhile, she looked at the time in her phone.

"OH MY GOD! It's almost 2nd period! I didn't think I been up here that long…"

"I should be going as well… I already skipped homeroom and 1st period on my first day of school…"

"Oh no wonder I never seen you! Well what class do you have? I'll take you to your class!"

"Well I have Mr. Hatake for history."

"Really? Me too! Let's go together!"

Sai notice how cheerful & loud Ino was. He couldn't help to feel abit happy himself. Usually he just fakes his smiles, but he actually felt like smiling at this moment. This girl was a bit interesting to him.

"Well Sai-kun let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>So the mystery character was Sai! I wanna make have some SaIno in this story! Make drama for Shika! Sorry Shika! :'D I wasted a whole chapter Introducing Sai. Well that's cause he's important so please bare with me! Next chapter will progress a little more! Oh I know Sai is a bit OCC, but SaiIno would be OCC. Seriously I think sai might play for the other team or else he like no one! And also I know alot is happening in the same school day. Next chapter I'll try to progress faster. :'D<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I updated really fast! ^.^ Well I'm really enjoying writing this story! And since I'm not making amvs due to my lameass computer I'm writing way more to release my fangasams. xD It's my goal to spread more ShikaIno love into this world! We need more of it! And I hope this chapter isn't too boring! I hope you enjoy it! & Sorry for any spelling & grammer mistakes. ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters because if I did Shikamaru & Ino would obviously be a couple by now!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru couldn't get his mind off Ino. He was walking towards Kakashi-sensei's classroom. He hope Ino didn't skip this class. He wanted to see if she was alright. Besides it was one of the only classes they had together. When he got to class he saw Ino. She seemed in a better mood. That made he's mood a little better. He started walking towards her.<p>

He called her. "Ino!"

She looked at him. "Oh hey Shikamaru! I have someone to to introduce you too. " Then he notice the guy from earlier.

"This is Sai-kun. He is really nice guy." She smiled.

"Hey" he said to Sai while observing him.

"Hey, Ino has told me about you a bit." Sai said with a fake smile. He really usually always faked smile.

Shikamaru was starting to feel bothered. This guy reminded him of Sasuke in his looks… But Ino doesn't like him like that… And what if she did? This wasn't Sasuke. But why does it even matter to him… This was also so troublesome to him. He just didn't want Ino to… _to what?_Shikamaru thought to himself. But his thoughts were interrupted by the teacher.

"Ok everyone get to your seats! Class is about to start!" yelled Kakshi-sensei who for once isn't late to his class.

"Kakashi-sensei since when are you early?" yelled Naruto.

"Since I feel like being early… Now shut up class is starting!"

* * *

><p>Sai sat next to Ino on one side &amp; Shikamaru sat on the other side of Ino. They sat in the back of the classroom. Shikamaru sat next to the window, so he could look at the sky. He loved cloud watching, but right now his mind was just on Ino. It seemed Ino &amp; Sai were talking a lot. Shikamaru kept glancing at them… He tried listening to what they were talking about. What made Ino giggle. Why she was smiling. Just early in the day she was crying, but this new guy is probably what she thinking about. It irked him to know that. He was extremely annoyed of this guy already and he didn't know why.<p>

Late on the day Ino introduce Sai to her friends in lunch. It turned out Sakura, Sasuke, & Naruto met him all ready & were suppose to show him around school, but they thought he was jerk cause he called Sakura ugly & made a joke about Naruto's… umm private area. Ino didn't care and just introduce him to everyone else. She thought he was a nice guy.

Shikamaru just kept looking at them with a bothered face which Choji notice. He decided it was his job to make Shikamaru notice what he's feeling. He walked to his friend, and started to speak to him.

"So jealous much Shikamaru?" Choji said. He raised a brow and smirked.

Shikmaru grunted and looked away. His blushed a little though.

"No way… Why would I be jealous?"

But the truth is that Choji's comment really got stuck to his head… "_Jealous… Me jealous of Sai? No…_" Shikamaru thought... but he knew he knew the answer. "_Why would I be…"_

Choji spoke as he saw his friend getting lost in thought.

"You know it's ok if your jealous… I mean you do like Ino, so naturally you get jealous."

This made Shikamaru flush completely.

"What! I don't like her that way," Shikamaru protested. But in reality he started to question himself…

"_Do I like her he thought… I means it's Ino…. No way…." _Shikamaru thought.

"You know it's ok if you do… But you should let her know before it's too late." Choji looked at Sai and looked back at Shikamaru. He knew Shikamaru kept denying his feeling and he just needed a push. Even though Shikamaru was intelligent figuring out women was a trouble to him.

"Ugh… I mean its Ino… I don't know…"

Choji just had to make his friend understand. He started started to speak to him in a more firm

"Shikamaru, just stop denying and accept your feeling already. They had been pretty darn obvious to me the whole time."

Shikamaru look at Choji…. He didn't want to… He didn't like her…

* * *

><p>Suddenly the bell rang. Everyone started head back to class. Shikamaru still couldn't get question out his mind… it's Ino that's why. Complete opposite of his "type of girl". Actually Ino was a bit like his mom. Both loud &amp; demanding… and that's exactly what he didn't want. Someone like that. He didn't like women being so demanding. He just wanted a peaceful average life…. He had questions and thoughts run his head all day. He decided not to go home with Ino and Choji in the last period and texted Choji.<p>

"Hey Choji. Tell Ino I won't go home with you guys… Tell her I have to help out in school."

Choji texted back quickly.

"Umm ok but hope Ino doesn't freak… She wanted to go out afterschool with all of us. I guess I'll talk to you later."

The bell soon rang… And the school day ended. From a window in class you could see the students leaving. He spotted Ino and Sai coming out soon. She seem so much happier than this morning. It seem like those 2 spend all day together. He assumed that they had 6th period together because they came out of class together. He noticed the whole group was there.

"Hey Shikamaru! Are you ok?"

Shikamaru turned quickly to see who it was. It was just Asuma-sensei. He knew something was wrong with Shikamaru. He was quite fond of Shikamaru. He was a smart but interesting kid after all. Asuma & Shikaru sometimes talk after class about problems & stuff in their lives. They even play shogi sometimes.

"Oh Asuma-sensei… Ehh nothing just a few issues…"

Asuma turned and saw the Shikamaru's group down there… He wondered why he wasn't there.

"Shikamaru why aren't with your friends? Got in a fight with any of them? "

"No it's not about them… Ok it's more of issue with a girl…"

This surprised Asuma. He was shocked to know that Shikamaru was having girl problems. He told him he would try to avoid girl problems until he got older.

"I had my fair share of troubles with girls. Maybe I can help. So who's the girl?" Asuma asked with a grinning face.

"Well it's this girl that I known forever… we grow up together… we are childhood friends…. She's my next door neighbor… And well she's loud…. And now I think I may have feelings for her… but she's not the type of girl I wanted… She's the opposite of the "average" girl I want. I feel confused…."

Asuma realized who he was talking about. He smiled. He knew how Ino & Shikamaru acted with each other. They are both 2 of his favorite students along with Choji. But he had a feeling that Shikamaru was falling for the blue eyed blond girl. Sometimes he saw Ino with Shikamaru. She was talking all loud and she had an extremely cheerful presence. At first Shikamaru looked annoyed, but then he looked at how cheerful she and well Shikamaru always seem to smirk a little in the end. He seemed to enjoy her presence.

"Hmm… Well this girl… She's seems like someone I know. You know people say you never know who you fall for. Just cause she isn't the one you thought you'll have doesn't mean you don't have feelings for her. You should try to not question it soo much. And the reason you fell for her is probably so obvious… Just look at all the good traits she has. And how she makes you feel."

Shikamaru knows he shouldn't question everything so much. He decided to stop run away from his feelings. He knows he in love with Ino. And Asuma was right… She did have so many good qualities. She was a very optimistic, smart, and not to mention beautiful girl. _"Wait! What! I did not just admit Ino was beautiful to myself…." _Before Shikamaru got lost in more thoughts he spoke to Asuma.

"Your right. I do question it all too much. The answer is obvious… I just deny it to much… Ahh this is gonna be troublesome…. " Shikamaru smirked. He knew all of this is probably one of the most troublesome things he's gonna have to deal with. "Well Asuma-sensei thanks for the talk. I'm going home now. Later."

Shikamaru started to walk to the door. He waved at Asuma but not looking back. Asuma smiled.

"Well good luck with Ino, Shikamaru." Asuma couldn't help to chuckle a bit. Even though Shikamaru wasn't facing at him he knew Shikamaru's face was flushed completely.

"_Damn he knows its her… This is embarrassing…"_ Shikamaru thought.

* * *

><p>When Shikamaru got home he really thought how it's been a long day. He laid in his bed just thinking what he should do now. He was no love sprung fool. He can't just go to Ino and be like "I love you, lets go out." He knew Ino was just recently heartbroken… <em>"God this is so troublesome."<em>

Suddenly his phone vibrated. He received a text from Ino.

"Shikamaru! Where were you! ¬_¬ You missed out all the fun after school! We went to go eat bbq with everyone and Sai-kun! It was so much fun! ◕‿‿◕ Sai-kun is a really nice guy. He sketched a little drawing of me! That was soo cute! Well anyway we missed you! Not hearing you say this is troublesome or grunting. x3 And also thanks for comforting me this morning. You're a really... awesome at times when you're not lazy! See you tomorrow! (｡・◡ ・｡)

- Ino"

**(A/n: the "- Ino" is her signature that shows up on her text msgs)**

As he saw the text he couldn't help but to smirk a bit. Even her texts were filled with that cheerful spirit of hers. The only that annoyed the hell out of him was the fact that she mentioned Sai. He felt the jealousy taking over him.

"_God… Why did this guy have to appear out of nowhere?"_

**(A/N: just in case you guys don't know, when there's dialog like **_**"insert quote here"**_**that's just what they are saying to themselves in their mind. ^.^)**

Being in love with Ino is probably the most troublesome thing Shikamaru has ever faced. He filled his head with many questions. Is he really gonna go for her? What if she doesn't have any feeling for him? What if she rejects him? What if she still loves Sasuke? What if she's starting to fall for Sai?

Shikamaru was flustered. All so troublesome to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! He accepted that he loves Ino! ^.^ So Shika is envious of Sai! I love having a jealous Shika. ;) He needs to fight for his lady! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! &amp; I know still much hasn't happen, but I promise more will.. I have more drama in store for the story! xD And I hope this chapter was bit longer. Please review also! I really like feedback. haha It encourages me a bit. ^.^ &amp; I don't mind advise also. xD But if its about grammar... I write at night, so I'm a little drowsy. xD (Right now its 1:50 AM) so I doubt I'll get better at that! I'll edit my chapters one day. :'D Well thanks for reading so far! ~<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I finally updated with a new chapter of It's just troublesome! ^.^ I know I haven't updated n like 3 months but thats cause I had a broken computer. I know it this chapter is a bit boring but I need to explain things for future chapters. I telling I have alot in store for this fanfic. :3 Anyways sorry for any grammer mistakes and thats its a bit boring. Again I write at night.. After 12 am. It's 4 am right now. lol I'm sleepy but I have insomnia. :/ & please Review! ^_^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beep! Beep! Beep!<strong>_

"_Ugh... It's morning all already?" _ Shikamaru thought with annoyance.

He did not sleep much last night. His mind was filled with thoughts on Ino. He couldn't get her out of his mind. It was driving him insane.

As Shikamaru was crawling out of bed he heard his cell phone vibrate. It was from Ino.

"Shikaaamaruuu! Good morning! :3 I hope your awake you lazy pineapple! Anyways I just wanted to let you know that I'm not gonna walk to school with you guys. Sai-kun is gonna pick me up from my house. Isn't that sweet! ^.^ Anyways, don't keep Choji waiting! See you a school!

- Ino"

A great rush of jealousy filled Shikamaru._ "Now she's not even gonna walk with us... I hate this guy."_ He couldn't felt hating Sai. He was taking her away from him...

When Shikamaru left his house, Choji was out there waiting for him.

"Hey Choji," Shikamaru said with an obvious trace of bitterness.

"Umm...Hey Shikamaru.. Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm just tired..."

They were quiet as they walked to school. Shikamaru had many thoughts in his mind and many were Sai relating thoughts. Does he like Ino? Does Ino like him? What are they doing?

Choji wanted to know what was troubling his knew there was something on his mind.

"So Shikamaru tell me why your really irritated?" Choji question Shikamaru.

"Ugh.. Just problems..." Shikamaru started to blush faintly. He looked down.

Choji then realized what it was. "Oh that problem," he said in a teasing voice and rasing his eyebrow. He smirked to his friend.

Shikamaru's face was flushed. "Shut up Choji... It's hard enough to admit I like Ino..."

"Ehhhh! You do like Ino!" Tenten could not believed what she heard. She usually happens to run into Choji. Ino, & Shkamaru on her way to school, but she never believed she would hear this.

"Shikamaru... Ino? You do like her! huh?" Tenten said smirking at him! She was so excited. She had no idea why, but she like the idea of her lazy friend hooking up with the loudest girl.

"Yes... I do... But can you not mention this to the guys...?" He asked her while looking at the floor with a faint blush.

"Sure Shikamaru... So what are you gonna do to get her attention?" Tenten winked at him. The whole way to school she kept teasing him. Shikamaru just started to ignore her. It was embarrassing,but it was true. He liked Ino, and he couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>In homeroom, he saw Ino... with Sai. She was talking to him, but then she noticed him coming into the class.<p>

"Shikamaru! Lazyass! You actually woke up without my help today!" She was cheerful and loud as always. Shikamaru couldn't help to smile gently. He missed not seeing her in the morning.

"I always wake up with my alarm. You just like to always be so loud in the morning, but strangely I missed that today," Shikamaru said gently with a smirked.

Ino was confused at first, but it hit her that she missed yelling at him to hurry up. And when she saw him smirk at her, she couldn't help to look away while a blush faintly crawled up on her face.

"Well we have afterschool to hangout," she said gladly. She smiled at him. Shikamaru smiled back gently and started walking to his seat.

When the bell rang for homeroom, rushed in.

"Late as usual," mocked Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto! Anyways, good morning class. Today we have special guests from Suna who are here to talk about the university there and since you guys are all juniors you guys should listen up because you may want to apply next year!"

Suddenly the door open and three students from Suna came in. One was a girl with dark blonde hair and teal-blue eyes. She looked about 18 years old. She was average looking and seem calm. She also seem bright. The second person was a guy who looked pretty wild. He was 17 years old. He had brown hair with dark eyes. The third person who came in was an odd looking guy. He seemed serious and quiet. He was about 16 years old. He had red hair with dark mysterious eyes. They all seem very intelligent.

"Good morning. I'm Temari. A sophomore from Suna University," said the girl.

"Hey, I'm Kankuro. I'm a freshman," said the wild boy with brown hair.

"Good morning. My name is Gaara. I'm a junior at Suna," said the red hair boy quietly. The whole class started wandering how the youngest one was a junior. Or actually how all three of them were in collage at a early age. Temari suddenly spoke.

"So before anything you guys are probably have a few questions. Well all 3 of us are siblings. And we all entered collage early. My youngest brother, Gaara managed to enter at such a young age because... well basically he's a genius. We all studied hard to get into our collage."

Afterwards all 3 siblings shared a bit information why there school is so great. They said they were going to be in Konoha for awhile to observe their high school and university.

Right before they left Temari finally explained why they came.

"We came because we know there is a genius student here called Shikamaru Nara."

Everyone looked at Shikamaru.

_ "Oh great... how troublesome. I just want peace," _ Shikamaru thought with annoyance.

"So Shikamaru, we will need to speak to you afterschool," Temari said as she walked to him handing him a paper. "Please call us afterschool."

Shikamaru believed this was all troublesome. Did he really need to do it? He probably thought he would forget to call anyways. He had other things in mind. He looked at Ino who was sitting in front of her. _"Ugh what do I do about you?"_

* * *

><p>Afterschool, he went to join his group of friends. Tenten went to him quickly.<p>

"Shikamaru! Go talk to her before Sai does," she whispered a bit loudly. Only Choji heard to Shikamaru's relief. Shikamaru blushed a little but he agreed. He should steal Ino away before Sai does.

"Yo Ino," he spoke lazily as he walked towards Ino.

"Shikamaru! What's up!" She spoke loudly as always.

"Nothing you know... Just felt like we haven't spoke that much all day. You know it was finally quiet without you..." Shikamaru smiled. Ino remember what Shikamaru told her earlier. That he missed how loud she was. She started to feel a few butterflies in her belly. Her cheeks were warm.

She giggled. "Who's the one who said he missed how loud I was? Go on. Admit it. You like your mornings with me in it don't you?" She smiled at him. Shikamaru was stunned at her words. He could feel his face all flushed. He put his arms behind his back and he moved his face away from her gaze.

"_This girl knows the right words to shut me up."_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the one person who he couldn't help but despise so much.

"Hey Ino. Your looking lovely as ever. And hey Shikamaru."

"Hey Sai-kun!" yelled the hyper blonde.

"Yo..." splattered out Shikamaru. "I have to go Ino, bye."

Sai just smiled. He knew that Shikamaru most have feeling for Ino. Why else would he act so harshly towards him? Sai was interested in this girl himself and he was not going to let Shikamaru win.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was mad. He went to the school's roof to cloudwatch. But he could not get Ino out of his head. He just hated that he was jealous. Ino would never like him. She only likes mysterious guys like that stupid Uchiha and that jerk with a fake smile, He wished he could just get over Ino... Go away. Forget about his jealousy. He placed his hands in his pockets and he felt a paper. It was those Suna students' number. He remember they wanted to talk to them.<p>

"_Ehhh... might as well see what they want... Might as well get distracted with school."_

He grabbed his cell from his pocket and dialed the number on the paper.

After a couple of rings someone answered.

"Hello. This is Temari."

"Umm... Well I'm Shikamaru Nara... "

"Oh Shikamaru-kun! I'm so glad you called! So I wanted to ask if your interested in enrolling in Suna's university. You are a bit advanced for regular high school."

"Umm... I'm not sure."

"Well do you want to meet up and discuss about it?"

"I guess..."

"Great! You do know Ichiruki's ramen? Wanna meet there?"

"Sure..."

"Alright see you tommorow at 12:00 pm there."

"Alright. Bye."

All Shikamaru could think about was leaving.

.

.

.

"_Maybe if I go away, I can forger about her..."_

* * *

><p>"Sai thanks for walking me home. See ya." She smiled at him.<p>

Sai waved and smiled back as he walked away from Ino's house.

"_Ugh finally away from him! Cause of him I haven't walked with Choji or... Shikamaru." _

Ino suddenly felt a bit sad... She felt like she hasn't see Shikamaru in awhile... She misses him.

.

.

.

"_Why do I feel like this... I mean I saw him afterschool and in class... but it's not enough.. but why?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Temari &amp; Shikamaru are going to eat ramen! :o Ino annoyed of Sai... Thinking about Shika instead... ;D But shika wants to go away... :o Anywyas hoped you like it... And I will update soon! I have a new computer! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I updated fast! Hell yeah! :D Anyways sorry for any mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even if it's short. I was really inspired this time though... Again at night when I should be asleep. :'D Please Review!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do I feel like this... I mean I saw him afterschool and in class... but it's not enough.. but why?"<em>

_._

_._

Ino couldn't get her mind off her lazy friend. _Why do I even feel this way? He's just my friend. But I don't feel like this about Choji..._

She couldn't stand it. She had to see him. Badly. It was already 9 and the moon was full and shinning. The sky was dark. Her parents would definitely not let her out especially not for a guy. So she did the only thing possible. She climbed out her window and jumped to a tree next to her window. She climbed down and headed to Shikamaru's house who is her neighbor. He lives in the same block she does. When she got to his house, she called him.

"Hello?" Shikamaru answered lazily. He was wondering why Ino was calling? It was late and he was finally falling asleep after thinking about her all afternoon.

"Shikamaru! Just come outside!" She ordered. She just clicked her cell not waiting for any response.

Shikamaru was confused. _Tch... troublesome girl. What does she want at this hour?_ He just obeyed her order and headed outside.

.

When she saw him she yelled cheerfully. "Shikamaru!" She ran to him and actually hugged him.

Shikamaru was surprised! _Wait... I just hugged him... I have not done that since I was a little girl... And he would make me happy when I was sad..._ Her cheeks were becoming warm but she just smiled softly and looked down. Shikamaru was honestly confused. _Damn... this girl always has to do something so unexpectedly... _He felt butterflies in his stomach though.

She started to speak but she felt a bit nervous. She wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't even sure why she came to see him. "Anyways... I'm not really sure why I came to see you... I just felt like I missed you for some reason... Strange, huh?" She giggled a bit.

He was surprised but he started to feel strangely happy. _Ino... missed me? Maybe there is a chance... _He smirked at her. "So now that you called me out of my room so late at night... Do you wanna hang out?"

"Well of course! Let's just walk around the town!" Again she sounded as she was ordering him around. But she was sincerely happy. She was smiling and her face glowing in the dark. Her long blond hair was actually not in her usual ponytail. It was flowing with the wind. _She's so beautiful... I just want her all to myself. _He couldn't keep her eyes of her as they walked around.

They walked to the park in their neighborhood. Ino, Choji, & Shikamaru would spend all day here when they were little kids. Ino started to smile as she looked at the park remembering there times as kids.

Ino giggled a little. "Remember we would always spend all day here..."

Shikamaru couldn't help but admire her face as she was lost in memories. How lovely she looked when she would wear that bright smile of hers. He was lost in her.

"So Shikamaru... Why are you so quiet?" She asked interrupting Shikamaru's scrutiny. She started into his eyes. Those big blue eyes of her made his stomach flip. He put his arms in back of his head and looked away from her gaze with an embrassed look. A small blush made it's way to his face.

"I'm just thinking..."

"About what?" She smirked at him while raising an eyebrow.

"It's just about nothing..." His face was burning. She made him feel so weak.

"Geez... You never tell me anything," she sighed with frustration.

.

Suddenly Shikamaru felt his phone vibrate. He open to see who it

"Hi Shikamaru-kun. It's Temari again. I hope you don't forget to meet me at Ichiraku's Ramen at 12:00 pm. I really look forward on spending time with you.

- Temari"

As Shikamaru read the text, Ino curiosity grew.

"So who's the text from?"

"It's not really your business." _Seriously, she likes to know everything. Always in my business. _

Ino got a bit angry with his words as always. She just pulled his cell from his hands.

"Hey Ino!" She moved away from him quickly as she read the text. He chased after her and quickly swiped the phone from her hands, but it was to late. She read it. And as always Ino jumps to conclusions.

"What! You have a date with Temari!" She was really shocked... And for some reason she felt a bit hurt. _Shikamaru has a date... with that girl... That's smart... And she look so peaceful... It's pissing me off! He can't date other girls..._

"Huh! What! I don't-" He was interrupted by the blond's loud words again.

"And you don't tell me! Well just so you know I have a date with Sai tomorrow!"

This stabbed Shikamaru. He was stunned. _Sai has a date with Ino... He won. Ino was never mines anyways. But I tought that maybe she felt... But no. If she accepted to go on date with Sai... It was because she like Sai. Not me. She wouldn't go out with someone she didn't have feelings for. I know her. _Shikamaru felt the last glim hope that she might feel for him disappear. _Tch... I guess I'll never be more than a friend or sholder to cry on. I'm not her type. I'm just ordinary to her... not special._

He couldn't bear to look at her anymore. "Ino... I have to go but I hope you learn to listen one day. Goodnight," he managed to say. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away defeated. His voice contained a trace sadness. His heart felt like it was shattering. These feeling for Ino were so strong... He can barley stand it. But he'll never convey his feelings. _Ino dosen't feel what I do... As expected._

_._

_._

Ino stood there frustrated... She didn't want Shikamaru to leave... She snuck out for him... But she was mad at him... She didn't want him going out with another girl... It just made her crazed. It really bothered her. And for some reason she believed by lying that she was going on a date with Sai would get his attention._ But why? Why would I say that? Like I care if stupid Shikamaru does go out with a girl. It's none of my business anyways. It's not like I like Shikamaru. I don't need his attention! But... I don't want him with another girl! Wait it's not my business... _She felt a pain in her chest. Her stomach felt like it had tight knots. She was so frustrated... She started to tear up a bit._ damn it... What's wrong with me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Short right? I hope You guys liked it though! I was actually very inspired. I been reading so much ShikaIno fanfics lately. Anyways... Ino... jealous much are we? She makes everything so complicated cause that's how she is! lol ;) But she just misunderstood... Poor Shika! lol Anyways thanks for reading my story so far! I hope to update soon!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! :D Back with a new chapter! Not much is gonna happen in this one but I hope you like it! I haven't had time to write (or make amvs) but I'll try when I can! Spread the ShikaIno love!**

* * *

><p><em>What's wrong with me?<em>

Ino felt lonely. She really didn't want Shikamaru to leave. _ Why can I ever be nice to him? That really wasn't my business._ She was tearing up, so to calm herself she started to walk around the neighborhood.

.

As she was walking, she noticed somehow she landed in front of Sakura's house. _Maybe I should try to talk to her now... I really do need someone now..._ Ino hasn't really spoken to Sakura since she started to go out with Sasuke. They haven't hang out or anything. Sakura knows Ino was hurt about that, and Ino really hasn't forgave her completely.

Ino dialed Sakura's number on her cell phone. After a few rings someone answered. "Hello?"

"Forehead, I'm outside your house. Can I come in?"

"Umm... sure."

.

After a few seconds, Sakura opened the door. She was dressed in pink pajama pants and a white long t-shirt. Ino started to tear up and just hugged Sakura. She realized that she missed the presence of her best friend. She just wanted to tell her everything in her mind.

Sakura was shocked. She looked at her and then hugged her back. "Ino-pig I missed you, too! I'm so sorry about Sasuke-kun... You know I've always felt that way about him."

"No. It's ok... One of us was bound to end up hurt. We both loved the same guy..." Ino smiled at Sakura.

"Haha yeah I guess your right... Let's go to my room."

.

After a while Sakura gave Ino some pajamas similar to her's but they were purple pants instead. Ino called her dad and told her she had a project to do with Sakura and she went to have sleepover there. Her dad didn't believer her especially since she left her home without saying a word, but after so many excuses he decided to except it.

Ino and Sakura sat on top of Sakura's bed after Ino was dressed.

"So Ino-pig, what happened? You seem like you did something! I mean I know you sneaked out of your house cause obviously your dad had no idea you were gone! Was it because of Sai?" She winked at Ino. Ino turned her head repulsed.

"I would never sneak out for that guy! Oh god no!" Ino just remembered what she told Shikamaru. She hugged her knees and looked down sadly. She spoke softly. "But I would use him to make one of my best friends mad at me."

"Wait? What... Choji... or," then Sakura remembered something. Naruto told her that the day Ino found out about her and Sasuke, Choji told the others that Shikamaru might like Ino. She even noticed that Shikamaru seems to have an annoyed look when Sai is around. "You got Shikamaru really mad, huh?"

"Yup... He seemed really upset. " Ino was looking down. "I told him I have a date with Sai and I was mad at him for having a date with that stupid Suna girl! But it's his fault for not telling anything! Stupid Shikamaru! Stupid Suna girl! Stupid Sai!"

"_No wonder Shikamaru is upset... but wait does he like Ino... If he has a date with the girl from Suna, is he trying to move on? But the fact Ino reacted! Oh my I think Ino has a little crush on the lazy pineapple!" Sakura though to herself._

"Ok... Let me get this straight. So you snuck out to see Shikamaru? And I'm guessing just you two, without Choji. And you get upset over a date with another girl? Do you know what that sound to me Ino-pig? Ino looked at Sakura with confused widen eyes. "I think someone is falling for Shikamaru!" Ino blushed furiously at the statement made by her best friend. Sakura smirked at her."Come on admit it!"

"What? No way! It's not like that! It just that he didn't tell me! That makes me so mad!" Stupid Shikamaru! But I don't want him to be mad at me... "

"Ok, even if your mad and not totally jealous of that Suna girl, why did you go see him? Huh?"

Ino's blush couldn't disappear. Her stomach was in knots. She hugged her knees tighter. "I not jealous! & I didn't really see him all day... I guess I missed him. I been hanging out with Sai and not him." She looked down. "And now I got him mad at me. I'm so stupid. I should have minded my own business..."

Sakura started to laugh and then she looked directly at Ino. Ino stared back.

"Ino-pig your an idiot. You totally like him! Your just in denial! You didn't miss Choji, but I bet you couldn't bear the thought of staying away from Shikamaru. You really wanted to hang out with him, and you didn't want be apart for longer! And your jealous! You have to admit you were jealous when I would hang out with Sasuke-kun. Now some girl is going on a date with Shikamaru, and it frustrates you!"

Ino stood there shocked. But she knows she can't fight Sakura's words. I mean she understands why she is mad. She can't stand the thought of another girl with Shikamaru. And she knows how she longed to see Shikamaru. And she has a heavy feeling in her chest.

"Shikamaru... No! I can't! And he would never..." That's when it hit Ino. Even if she did like him, he would never like her. Not in million years. He said a million times that he wants an average life with a decent looking girl with a normal attitude. He just wants peace in his life. But she really is the complete opposite. To him, she's just troublesome. Tears started to fill her eyes. "He would never like me as more than a friend... And that hurts."

Sakura looked at Ino. _God, your so stubborn. You would never cry over a boy you think as just friends. _She hugged her and started to speak to her. "What are you talking about? He cares about you more than any of his friends. I know that. Isn't he the one who's shoulder you cry on after you get hurt? I'm pretty sure he likes... If not, use your _Ino _charm on him! Many guys are head over heals for you! I'm pretty sure he could fall for you! Get that Suna girl out of his head! I want you to send him a text saying your sorry for how you reacted in the morning! Or call him better!"

Ino looked at her and broke away from Sakura hug. She wiped the tears out of her eyes. She giggle a little. "I hope that works... I can't handle Shikamaru being this mad at me... Damn... I would have never seen the day I would..."

"What? Like Shikamaru?" Sakura giggled and Ino blush was pinker than ever. She tuned her head away.

"Shut up! That's so weird!" But Ino knows it's the truth. And it makes sense to her. Shikamaru has always been the one to bring her up when she feels down. He knows exactly how to make her happy. And she loves to be around him. When she's not with him, she missed his presence.

"I bet you even think Shikamaru is hot in a way, huh!" Sakura chuckled to herself. Ino blushed completely. She has seen him topless, and she knows he has a really good body. He's toned and not to muscular. It's just perfect. And she loves it when he's in a good mood because he has a sort of soft smirk on his face. He also has soft chestnut color. Before she got lost in more thoughts of Shikamru she told sakura to shut up and that they should sleep soon.

After exchanging a bit of gossip and details Sakura's relationship with Sasuke, they decided to sleep. Sakura and Ino just shared the bed. Ino slept by the window. She looked at the window, staring at the sky with the full moon. _I wonder what Shikamaru is doing. I hope he isn't too mad at me. I hope we talk tomorrow... I'm sorry Shikamaru... I just want to be the only one..._

.

.

.

_Ino... Why don't you ever listen... Maybe it's best I leave so I can forget you... I really can't stand my feelings anymore. _ Shikamaru was on his bed staring at the window staring at the sky. He loved staring at the sky especially the clouds. Right now since it's night he just look at the moon and stars. _Ino... I wished you felt what I do..._

* * *

><p><strong>I know... cheesy ending, but Ino realized her feelings for Shikamaru! ;) Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! I really enjoy reading reviews. c: And I hope I can update soon!<strong>_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I finally updated after how many month... about 5 months... Gomen Gomen. ^^' I was just stressed out in school and I'm in break I have been resting up and editing amvs again and watching so much shows and reading and just chillin but I finally got off my lazy ass wrote. This is not my best but I promice next chapter will be better and I will try to update this week again. Again sorry for any spelling & grammar mistakes. I barely skimmed through it after I wrote it... I'm a lazy lazy girl. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because ShikaIno would be so canon by now.**

* * *

><p>Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-!<p>

"Ugh," grunted Shikamaru. He didn't want to get up. He just wanted to sleep forever so he could forget all the feelings he had.

_I hope she isn't still upset with me... but no its better. And maybe this way we can stay away from each other… And it will be easier to forget her… She's just so loud and stubborn and damn troublesome… And yet I can't get her out of mind my mind…_

Shikamaru got out of bed and started to get ready to go meet Temari. She will be waiting for him at 12.

Just as planned, Temari was there around 12 at Ichiraku. She was there eating a bowl of ramen. She was very decent looking girl. She does look like she could be tough if she needs to but in general she looked like a normal girl. Not the prettiest girl around, just normal and decent. She was lean and average height. She had dark sea green eyes. Her hair is blond but not like Ino's light blonde. Her hair was more of a dark tone beach blonde.

She spotted Shikamaru and waved to him.  
>"Shikamaru over here," she instructed.<p>

Shikamaru walked over to her and sat in the seat next to her.

"Sorry that I'm eating. I was just hungry and I wanted to try this ramen. People seem to really like the ramen here."

"It's alright. So Suna…"

"Oh right. Well basically because of your excellent grades and outstanding test scores, Suna wants to give you a full scholarship to our school. You will basically skip the rest of high school and be enrolled into Suna University as a full time student. We are one of top schools in the world. It's a privilege to be accepted at such a young age. I'm sure Suna will gladly accept you after high school, but you are very advanced. You are ready for the next level. It's actually surprising they haven't contacted you before."

"So after this year of high school is over, I could be enrolled to Suna?"

"Yes. You only have about a month of school left. We just start your paperwork as soon as possible and by the new school year you will be in Suna. I know it might be a difficult decision since you will skip your last year of high school, but remember not anyone gets this offer."

Shikamaru just remembered that this was his last year of high school. This actually made he consider if he should wait. He thought about Choji and his closest friends. He won't be there to share memories with them. But then he remembered Ino… He just can't take how torn up he felt because of her. It was hard choice to leave after all.

"I see... I'll consider your offer. When are you guys expecting a respond?"

"Next week would be fine."

"Alright."

Temari started to observe Shikamaru more closely.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you are ok…. You seem kinda down."

"Oh I'm just tired. Didn't sleep well."

"I say you should try to sleep well or else you will look like a dull zombie."

"Ha. I've already been called that."

Shikamaru recalled a time when Ino called him that after he refuse to go to an amusement park. He claimed to be too tired.

"Well the conversation we had was a bit dull, but you seem interesting. We should talk about stuff besides school. And you don't look like a zombie to me. Just a very very lazy guy." Temari smiled playfully at him. This threw Shikamaru off guard. She came off a bit as a tough girl to him. She actually seemed serious. But he could see that she was not. Shikamaru began to wonder more about who this Suna girl is.

"It's not that I'm lazy, I just prefer to be in peace and snooze off. I like calm areas."

"You should look more determined. More alive or else everyone will believe you are just a slacker."

"I'm good the way I am. Anything else just seems troublesome."

"Troublesome? I bet you say that a lot."

Shikamaru just smirk. He never really thought about how much he said that.  
>"I guess I do."<p>

.

.

.

"Ino-pig! Wake up!"

"Ugh… what time is it forehead?" The blond was so exhausted from last night. There were a lot of things in her mind last night. She found it hard to fall asleep. All she can think about was a certain boy who referred to everything as 'troublesome'.

"It's almost 1!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you wake me up!" Ino was panicking. She was supposed to call him hours ago.

"I'm sorry! I just woke up as well when I heard my phone ring."

"Damn. Well I can't do much now. I'll just go to his house after I freshen up at home. "

"Freshen up? Why? Wanna smell good for him?" Sakura smirked slyly at her friend.

"Shut it forehead!"

.

.

.

Ino was heading to Shikamaru's house when she noticed him walking with Temari to his house. Ino lived a few house down from his house. She hid behind a tree so they wouldn't spot her.

_What is he doing with her! I thought he was only going to be at Ichiraku with her. Is this really a date?_

Ino was shocked to see Shikamaru so peaceful. He didn't seem to really mind walk with Temari. Ino was upset because when he was walking with her he was always grunting and murmuring 'troublesome. It frustrated her.

Ino waited for Shikamaru and Temari exchange goodbyes and Temari started to walk away from Shikamaru's house. She hesitated to go talk to him but she had to know. It was killing her.

She knocked at his door and Shikamaru quickly opened the door. He was surprise to see her.

"Ino…" he said in a soft tone. He really wanted to see her. He thought she was still upset with her.

Ino been a soft sad smile at him. Shikamaru was worried. He knew when Ino wasn't herself.

"Shikamaru…. I came to tell you that I'm sorry about yesterday… but…. You know what never mind just never mind…" Ino didn't finish she just didn't want to see him anymore. She felt hurt and crushed. She turned around and ran away from his house. Tears started to run down her face.

_He must be happy with her… I don't even want to be with him… I mean I never even liked him anyway, This was just confusion. Yeah confusion…_

"Ino! Wait!" Shikamaru needed to know what's wrong with her. She was hurt. He knew she was. He had no idea what was wrong but he couldn't stand her being sad. It just wasn't her.

"Go away Shikama-" Ino stop running when she ran into someone. The person turned around and it was Sai. "Sai-kun!" She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest, and Sai just hugged her back and smiled softly.

"Don't worry Ino. I'm here for you," he said in a gentle voice.

Shikamaru stopped running and just stared in disbelief. "Ino…"

"Shikamaru, I think it's time you go. I'll take care of her from now on."

Shikamaru just turned around. He was defeated and hurt once again. His chest was hurting. He couldn't take it. He began to walk away.

He was the one who would comfort her. He would be the shoulder she cried on. She would open up to him.

But he's been replaced.

Now she'll run to that guy. She'll cry to him. She'll open up to him.

Shikamaru want to be needed by her. He wanted to be by her side. To protect her. To comfort her. To raise her up when she needed it.

_I'm done with the pain. I give up. I'm done with her._


	8. Chapter 8

**See! I updated quickly ;D but its a short chapter. Sorry again for any mistakes and if not much is happening.. that sheds light on ShikaIno... For now. But next chapter I'll try to add some progress on ShikaIno! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Sai held in Ino his arms as she she cried to him. He was kinda shocked to see her crying again. When he met her she was crying about Sasuke. He was wondering what could have made her cry right now, but he had this feeling that it was about Shikamaru. He had hunch about Shikamaru's feelings for her but it's not possible that she had feelings for him. He though it was very unlikely. He thought that she was winning her over to him. And that she was completely over Sasuke.<p>

"Ino, what happened? Who made you cry like this?" He asked her with concern.

"Sai-kun! Why do guys I like always like other girls? Why don't they ever notice me? I mean do I push them away…. This isn't fair."

He was right. _Ino likes Shikamaru. But it appears as if he was with some other girl… This might actually work out in my favor after all._

"Ino," he spoke softly. "That means those guys just don't know what they are missing. You should notice guys who like you instead of chasing a guy who doesn't notice you or doesn't like your personality. If they get annoyed why bother. Instead you should notice someone who does enjoy being with you."

Sai knew what he was saying. He knew really well that Shikamaru seem trouble by Ino but he didn't really mind her. Heck no one did because everyone knew how kind she could be and that she had a warm personality. But Ino always believed that Shikamaru would sometimes get annoyed of her. And Sai's words just made her truly believe that Shikamaru hated being with her. She felt even more crushed.

_I guess I really am just a troublesome girl in his life. Nothing more._

"Sai… I'm sorry for bothering you." She let go of his grasp. She started to wipe her tears.

"Don't worry Ino. I'll do anything for you."

Ino blushed. She felt comfort being with him.

"Sai… I have no idea how to repay you for your kindness. You been too nice to me."

She smiled at him.

"You know, you could go on a date with me."

Ino was thrown off guard. She just stared at him. Her blush just grew more.

"Whaaaa! Sai… Haha I'm not sure…" she said. "I honestly don't feel date worthy right now and besides..."

"Just say yes. I promise, this is just gonna be a date ok. Nothing more It's just for fun to get your mind off things." He beamed a smile at her.

"Ugh…. What the hell then." She smiled back at him. She was starting to feel better.

_Sai is actually a nice guy. He really doesn't seem to be annoyed of me._

_._

_._

_._

Shikamaru was in his room. He was just thinking about going to Suna. Yes, he wouldn't be in Konoha high in his senior year of high school but at least he might be happier over there.

"Shikamaru! Get your lazy ass down here now! Choji is waiting for you outside," yelled his mom, Yoshino.

"Geez. I'm going."

.

"Hey Choji," he said. Shikamaru wasn't one who's emotions are readable. To anyone who looked at him right now he just looks tired, but his best friend could tell something was wrong just by looking at him.

"Shikamaru was wrong," he asked with concern.

"Tch. Guess there's no use in hiding anything from you." He gave Choji a half smirk.

.

Shikamaru told Choji everything from the night Ino and him were together to Temari and the Suna offer and Sai.

"Honestly, this seems like one big misunderstanding… I mean for all we know she might think you and Temari are going out and knowing her that could have tick her off and for what else. She may have a thing for you. I mean who else would hang out in the middle of the night together. Wonder what you guys were up too?" Choji smiled slyly. Shikamaru just signed.

"Choji. No. She's with Sai." He spoke sadly.

"I'm just saying you need to talk to her and clear up any misunderstanding. And you have to tell if you do decide to leave. Even if she might not feel the same about you, she cares about you deeply. You know that."

"I'll talk to her. But I'm leaving. I know it's selfish but that way I don't bother her. And I can make myself happy."

"Are you sure you want to leave," questioned Choji. "You don't really know people at Suna."

"Yeah… Besides I'm not much to talk to people since it's troublesome, but Temari seems liken a person I can talk to."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I updated again! Just saying I'm planning to end the story soon. Maybe like 4 to 6 more chapters at the most. But yeah I feel like I won't have much time to write and school is about to start. Anyways I hope this chapter is ok. I kinda check grammar mistakes this time. lol Please Review! **

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, Shikamaru?" asked Temari.<p>

"Yes, I'm sure." Answered Shikamaru. "I'm not gonna miss much here anyways."

"Alright great. So let's start arranging everything this week." She smiled at him. Her smile always throws Shikamaru of guard. She seemed a bit serious and tough so he found it strange when she would smile.

"I'm kinda glad you are deciding to come. I don't know why but there is something interesting about you."

Shikamaru found it odd that she would say this. Ino always said he was boring. Shikamaru smirked at Temari.

"Tch. Yeah sure. Anyways I'll catch you around then."

"Alright. And Shikamaru, I can tell something is on your mind and it's bugging you. If you ever need anyone, I'm here for you. Just don't be a cry baby alright." She smirked at him.

"Whatever, as if I'll cry to you," he said in a playful tone. "See you." He waved bye to her as he walked away.

.

.

.

"Sai-kun! The restaurant was so amazing. The food was amazing!" Ino said smiling brightly at Sai. They were walking towards Ino home.

He smiled back at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Sai, thank you. For everything. You are a true friend." She smiled.

This annoyed Sai. His smiled faded. He was sick of being friend zoned by Ino. His face became a bit serious.

"Yeah… About that Ino… Are you sure you just feel like we are friends? I mean this was a date."

Ino looked at him confused.

"I thought we agreed we were going as fr-"

"No!" Sai interrupted. He extends his hands to her shoulders. He was staring down straight into her eyes.

"No. I had enough. Ino. Do you really have no idea how I feel about you? I like you… And I want you to be my girlfriend."

Ino was shocked by this. It was just too sudden. She was completely stunned by his words.

" Ino I like you. And I think you might feel something for me. It's ok for you not to answer right now, but please think about what I told. And tell me when you are ready."

Ino stayed still frozen by his words. Then she looked down from his eyes. She gently removed Sai's hands from her sholders.

"Sai-kun… You can leave me here. I'll go home alone from here. I have a lot of thinking to do." She forced a chuckle in the end.

"Ino be careful, then. It's getting dark." He said gently to her.

"Don't worry Sai-kun. I'm pretty close to home. Bye Sai-kun," she said as she walked away.

.

Shikamaru was walking home until he noticed a familiar figure ahead. Long blond hair tied in a ponytail swaying on the side because of the wind.

_What is she doing out this late… Maybe I should talk to her now…. Yeah now._

He walked faster to catch up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Ino turned and her breathing stopped as soon as she saw it was Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" she gasped. Her eyes were locked to his.

"Hey Ino…" Shikamaru managed to say. He was quickly regretting getting her attention. He was feeling nervous.

Ino broke their stare. She looked down at the ground. She could feel the butterflies.

She didn't want to be with him. It hurt. But she decided to suck it in. They were friends, weren't they?

"Umm Shikamaru what happen?" she asked to break the silence.

"I need to talk to you." He spoke. This was he's chance to tell her. "I will leave Konoha for Suna."

Ino was confused. _Wait!? He is leaving… Why?! No! Why is he leaving? It's for that girl! _She felt her heart fall to ground.

"I see… it's all for her," She said. Ino forced herself to stay and not run. She was looking down, but she could feel the tears forming in the back of her eyes. But she needed to know. "Can I ask you something. How long have you and Temari been dating for?"

Shikamaru was completely shocked in hearing this, but then it hit him. He suddenly smirked at her. _Ahh this is what's troubling her. Tch. Troublesome girl. So you do have feelings for me, huh. Why can't you make things easy for me? _

He finally understood what has been troubling Ino. He could read her like a book at this point.

At that moment Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her close to him. He embraced her tightly. Not wanting to let her go. Ino was shocked but she couldn't hold the tears any longer as they started to fall.

"You have no idea how troublesome you are. I never met anyone who can trouble me so much. You seriously drive me crazy." He spoke to her gently. "But Ino, you are the only one I want."

Ino was completely breathless at this point. The tears kept coming. She managed to make herself speak. "Shikamaru… You idiot." But she held on to him tighter. Shikamaru felt a wave of relief wash through him. He was cherishing that fact that he was holding the girl he loved in his arms. And it felt great.

_I thought I was done with you... Guess I can never quit you._

"Why do I always have to be the one you cry to?" He spoke softly to her. He kissed her softly in her forehead. "You really make everything troublesome don't you."

"Shikamaru… Don't leave… Don't leave Konoha… Don't leave me," she pleaded holding on to him. "I don't know what I would do without you. You're one of the people I love the most. And… I have these feelings for you. And please don't leave." She could barely manage to say the words.

"Ino, don't worry," he told. He let go of her and grabbed one of her hands. "I'll always stay next to you. Just stop making things so complicated." He wiped her tears from her eyes gently.

"Shikamaru, sorry. For everything. I must have hurt you… Everything I said the night before I guess was to get you mad. I'm not with Sai, and I was just so upset that you were going out with -"

He placed a figure on her lips. "Ino just stay quiet for once. " His face slowly came closer to her face. He pressed his lips against hers gently. He hoped to convey his feelings to her. Ino lost the ability to breath. Her cheeks were tinted pink. As he pulled apart from her, he spoke again. "It's ok." She was speechless. She could feel her heartbeat. _Shikamaru... He just kissed… me…. This has to be a dream… _

"So that's how I can shut you up," he spoke to her playfully smirking. Ino's blush deepened. She quickly looked down to hide her face from him.

"Idiot." She said in annoyance. Her face was hotter than it ever was though.

.

They continued to hold hands until they got to Ino's house. They spotted Ino's dad, Inoichi outside. They quickly let go before he noticed. They walked to the front door.

"Ino! You finally decided to show up! Oh but you're with Shikamaru! I guess I can let it slip since you are with him," Inoichi spoke. He wasn't being too seriously. Just a bit playful really.

"Dad it's barely 8!" Ino wined.

"Well if you continue to come late I won't let you date Shikamaru."

Ino and Shikamaru blushed a bit.

"Dad!"

"I'm just joking. Shikamaru say hi to your father, Shikaku for me alright."

"Alright, then."

"Ino hurry up come in soon," he said as he closed the door.

"Haha sorry about that. You know how he is."

"Yeah..."

He just looked at her. She was looking down as if she was deciding something. He didn't want her to go.

"I guess I'll se-"

Ino suddenly kissed him in the cheek. Shikamaru placed a hand on the cheek. His face was growing hot.

"See you tomorrow ok," she said as she open the door. She smiled at him before entering the house.

Shikamaru was frozen still. He just can't believe that Ino kissed him in the cheek. He can't believe that anything in this night happened.

.

As he was walking home, he was imaging Ino. Replaying moments in his head. He couldn't believe that he finally had his Ino. She was so beautiful. And strong, kind, and warm. He found himself smiling like an idiot.

_Troublesome girl… She's makes me crazy._

.

.

.

Ino was in her room. She was reliving the night in her mind. She was sure of how Shikamaru felt about her. And she finally became sure that she was falling for him too.

_I'm sorry Sai… I want Shikamaru. _

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru &amp; Ino finally together? I bet you guys didn't expect that. I wasn't sure what else to do. I really wanted to put some ShikaIno already cause I felt like I was writing SaIno &amp; ShikaTema <strong>and giving no hope for ShikaIno. o_o But I hope you guys enjoyed the ShikaIno ~luff. I'll try to update before school starts!<strong>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Yes its me updating my story after almost 7 months right? Wow... I'm sorry guys.. It's just school is tough when your a junior taking college prep courses on your own time, sports, and challenging classes with lots of homework. And my procrastination doesn't help at all. Anyways I was in the Shikaino mood and decided to make some time to finish my latest chapter which I started like 4 months ago. Haha Some people think my story will end soon... And I mean it will but the lovebirds still have some problems to face. ;) So please R&R and as always I write in the AM so mistakes are very likely... Like its 3:30 am and I just finished hw and decided to just finish this chapter... I really been wanting to update. Anyways also thank you if you kept up with my story It makes me happy when people tell me they like it! **

* * *

><p>Shikamaru barely got sleep at night. He replayed last night in his mind the whole night. He just can't believe anything that happen. To him it just seems like a dream. Ino always seemed so out of reach, but yesterday. Yesterday, he had finally shown her his feelings. And he felt her feelings. They felt the same for each other.<p>

.

.

"Shikamaru! Your friends are downstairs waiting for you! Get your lazy butt down here!"

"Ugh. I'm going mom…."

Shikamaru quickly gathered his stuff and went downstairs.

Ino and Choji were sitting down in his living room talking to his mom and dad.

"My Choji your looking more like your father everyday. And Ino you grown up to be so pretty and such a lovely girl."

"Thanks Yoshino," Ino said with a smile.

"So have you and Shikamaru decided to go steady," said Shikaku slyly as Shkamaru walked in.

Choji chuckled and Youshino look surprised.

"Really? Is this true? My baby finally has someone who can keep him in check!"

Ino and Shikamaru were blushing furiously. He looked at Ino.

"Ino. Choji. Let's leave please."

"Hehe I'm just teasing Shikamaru. Don't get so upset," said Shikaku.

"Oh its just a joke? Said Youshino with disappointment. "And I thought my baby finally had a good-"

"Bye mom!" he said with annoyance in his tone.

With that Shikamaru shut the door pushing Ino and Choji. "Tch… that was so embarrassing…"

Ino face was flushed. She couldn't look at him.

"Sorry Ino… That must have been-"

"Awkward." She said chuckling. They looked at each other. They weren't sure what to do. They just looked at each other. Their faces were red. They were recollecting last night.

"Umm here…" Shikamaru grabbed her hand. "Let's just walk to school…"

Ino blushed. "Aren't you scared your parents are going to see us?"

He looked at her in the eyes. "I mean we are… together right? So who cares?"

She looked surprised at him. She surprise that he said just like that. But she feels reassured of his feelings for her. She just grabbed his hand tighter.

"Yeah… We are together," She said softly giving him a soft smile. "But let's not tell our parents yet…. They would overreact." She chuckled. "Besides wait until you officially ask my dad for permission."

He smiled her. "That's going to be quite troublesome."

They began to walk, forgetting that Choji was right there. He was completely speechless.

"Hey… wait…. What?! Am I missing something?" Choji said.

Ino and Shikamaru turned around. They were extremely embarrassed.

"So guys are you guys going to just stay looking at me or tell me anything?" He raised eyebrow and smiled crookedly at them.

.

.

.

When they got to school, Ino told Shikamaru she has something to before she went to class. She texted Sai to meet her at the roof of the school. Ino waited for him, thinking of what to say.

.

When Sai arrived, she seemed serious. Not her usual self. Sai just smiled at her.

"Hey Ino. What happened?" He smiled at her. He began getting near her.

Ino began to speak seriously. "Hey Sai…. About what you asked me…."

"So you thought about wanted to be my girlfriend?" He was still grining.

"The thing is… I can't…" Sai began to get serious. He face was hardening. The smile he was wearing began to fade to a colder look.

"Why Ino? Is it Shikamaru?" He sounded cold.

"Yes… I think he really likes me…. And well I-"

"NO! Ino I had enough!" He lashed out in anger and grabbed her wrist.

"Sai! Your hurting me!"

"I am perfect for you and you reject me? I can get any girl I want yet I choose you!" His tone was cold.

He forcefully pulled her close to him and pressed his lips on her.

Ino eyes widened at the sudden action. She was able to loosen his grip on her arms and push him away and then she slapped him. Sai backed away angry at the girl who hit him. He stared at her with cold eyes.

"What the hell, Sai!? You can't do this to me. I'm sorry I rejected you but that's not ok!" She was furious and just ran away.

Sai face harden as he watched her leave.

.

.

.

"_What the hell? No…. Damn it…. Why did he do that?"_

She was mad because he kissed her. She didn't want to be kissed by him. She did not want to be kissed by someone she didn't like.

"_I'm just gonna pretend it never happened. Nope. Didn't even happen… Stupid Sai. I'm not gonna let this ruin anything."_

_._

_._

Ino sat next to Shikamaru in class this time.

"Made it just on time," he said smirking at her.

She was lost in thought but he snapped her. "Huh… Oh yeah… haha you know me." Ino smiled at him with a soft smile. Shikamaru something was troubling her, but decided to drop it as class was starting.

.

.

.

At lunch, the group was shocked when they saw them holding hand together.

"What! INO AND THE SMARTASS HERE?" Naruto was being he usual loud self.

"Naruto-kun… Ino-chan and Shikamaru-kun was kinda expected." HInata spoke softly.

"Tch… So troublesome." He put his arms behind his back and moved his face from his friend's view as he felt a blush crawl. Ino was blushing as well, but she was just smiling.

"Ino-pig, I'm happy you finally got a good guy." Sakura smiled her. "Finally, you weren't so stubborn to admit it."

"Shut up forehead!" She was red from embarrassment. The group kept teasing the new couple. Ino tried her best to act happy but she kept thinking about Sai and what he did. Shikamaru noticed that she would space out.

"_what's wrong with her?"_

.

.

.

"Ino let's go eat ramen after school…. " Shikamaru spoke in his usual casual tone. The true reason for his invitation is to know what is bugging her.

"Err…. Yeah."Ino tried her best to smile.

"_How can I tell him? What if he gets angry at me? He might think I'm so troublesome and annoying and change his mind about me. No I can't tell him… I just can't."_

* * *

><p><strong>See! Problems not resolved yet haha... I tried to make Ino and Shikamaru still kinda be in their awkward relationship stage but I kinda rushed through the chapter honestly. I promise to try to update soon. I also have new ideas for more SI stories so yeah! NOw time to sleep cause I need to wake up in 3 hours<strong>


End file.
